In general, motion picture cameras of this type present the possibility of being set for two or three running speeds, for instance for 9, 18, and 36 pictures/second. But, as a general rule, the picture frequencies must be set before any motion pictures are taken. This means that, in each case, a complete sequence can be shot only at a certain picture frequency.
Beyond this limitation, it was suggested earlier that a motion picture camera be designed in such a way that, upon operation of a handle, the camera will move the film at a speed higher than a certain standard film transport speed. However, this higher transport speed is maintained only as long as the handle is being operated. When the handle is released, the film will again be transported at the normal speed.
With the use of the first-mentioned, well-known motion picture camera, it is not possible during a sequence to shoot trick pictures, inasmuch as the motion picture camera does not offer any possibility of controlling the selected and/or adjusted picture frequency at every moment during the shooting. The second-mentioned, well-known motion picture camera makes possible only a preprogrammed shooting of slow-motion pictures of a certain frequency.
The basic problem solved by the invention is to produce a motion picture camera with which it is possible to take trick pictures that are dependent on various picture frequencies and, while accomplishing this, to avoid the disadvantages of the well-known motion picture cameras, so that a precise control of the picture frequency selected will be obtained.